Cadis Etrama Di Raizel
|image = 300px |age = Over 820 years |gender = Male |race = Noblesse |status = active |occupation = Student |affiliation = Rai's Group |first appeared = Chapter 1 |last appeared = Main Character }} Background Rai is a very noble, elegant, and mysterious Noblesse. He had fallen into a deep slumber for 820 years, and had woken up in an abandoned building in South Korea. After seeing what most of the humans on the streets were wearing, Rai took on the uniform of a student from Ye Ran High School, which is under the administration of Frankenstein, his servant, and inadvertently followed the students there. He currently resides with Frankenstein. With the progression of the story, it has been discovered that he is the "True Noblesse". He has been avoiding contact with the current Noblesse clans for some reason which is not yet disclosed. However, later he decides on going back to Lukedonia. There he receives a surprise present hidden inside his slumber shrine by the previous Lord : Ragnarok (the previous Lord's soul weapon). Appearance Rai is an extremely handsome man with a youthful appearance, who possesses scarlet red eyes (a common trait among pure-blooded Noblesse), beautiful jet black hair and rarely speaks unless he feels is necessary. He is usually seen wearing the Ye Ran High School uniform and a silver cross earring on his left ear. However on occasion Rai wears a similiar outfit, minus the school's emblem. He nearly always holds a serious expression, unless he comes across technology, where sometimes his demeanor will slip, and his confusion will show. Personality Rai has no knowledge whatsoever of the 21st century, and will often become lost and confused especially with regards to modern day technology (such as using a cell phone). He is often used as the manhua's comic relief with his love of ramen and the errors he makes with technology. Although he seems cold and apathetic on the outside, Rai has shown compassion towards human beings, though it is not known whether this is due to actual compassion or out of pride (an explanation of the past pointed towards pride for the Noblesse in general, but not Rai specifically). He shows great trust in Frankenstein, though will bluntly admit (to Frankenstein's dismay) that Frankenstein does not always follow his orders. Rai has sealed Frankenstein's powers (most likely out of good judgement) because it is later revealed that Frankenstein is very powerful, and as a result, Rai does show some worry in Frankenstein's actions during Chapter 170 when Frankenstein summons his dark spear. Rai is obsessed with Ramen Noodles; it is his favorite food, and Frankenstein strives to create the perfect dish of ramen for his master. And loathes his clothes messed up Powers/Abilities He is shown to be an extremely powerful Noblesse, and possibly the strongest character in the series. Telekinesis: This was the very first power shown in the series. In Chapter 1 when Rai opened the curtains after his awakening. Later on in Chapter 45 and (maybe in 134) Rai opened blind winds and unlocked doors when he was trying to get out of Frankenstein's home without breaking any of his belongings. He may have used this power agianst Krantz in chapter 134 when he forced back Krantz to a wall at high speed. Telepathy *'Mind Control:' A common technique among the Noblesse, however in Rai's case, his is much more powerful as he has been shown to bring down even the strongest of opponents with this alone. *'Mind Reading:' It's one of the very first abilities he shows in the beginning of the manhwa. With this ability, he is able to sense and understand what everyone around him is thinking. He also knows exactly how the others are feeling. *'Mind Link: ' Similar to the psychic link between Regis and Seira, Rai has communicated with Frankenstein in the battle against Mary and Jake. In said situation he ordered Frankenstein to eliminate the enemy before him. Force Field: '''First shown to be used against Krantz, it was powerful enough to easily block all of Krantz's attacks easily even after he had taken D and absorbed all of Shark's powers. '''Enhanced Speed: Rai has been able to move at extremely high speeds such that when he met DA-5 he had appeared in front of them before any of them even realized his presence, and without tripping any of the security measures placed by Tao, another impressive feat. Enhanced Strength: Rai has been shown to easily block even the strongest attacks with little effort and when he decides to take the offensive, he can send his enemies flying back with tremendous force. Blood Reign *'Blood Affinity:' Rai has a natural and rare affinity to blood. With it come certain abilities that can only be used by those who according to Regis "govern blood". He is also able to sense the origins of powers as seen with M21's werewolf heart. He is the only Noblesse that met with M21 and realized this. *'Blood Field:' This power is unique even among the highest ranking Noblesse since even Regis had never even seen it before. It's a powerful ability used exclusively by Rai. It uses the blood around him and transforms it into a powerful typhoon that surrounds his enemies and completely erases all traces of their existence. *'Awaken Or Seal The Powers of Others': Rai used this power two different times. The first was when he sealed Frankenstein's power. The second one was when he used M21's blood to awaken his werewolf abilities to fight the Infected which got its powers enhanced by Dr. Crombel. The former should be treated with caution though. It is highly likely that it wasn't a real seal binding Frankenstein's powers but an absolute order from his master. As he broke said seal on several occasions when he was angered or in danger. Category:Nobles Category:Frankenstein's Household Category:Characters Category:People Under Rai's Protection Category:Ye Ran